


Be Proud

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Holly is just confused, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Uncle Jayfeather, aka me like a year ago, it's pride and I'm here for it, me? venting through Hollytuft?, not really though?, okay I'll stop tagging now, take my headcanons for these dorks!, you'd better believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: It seemed the majority of her clanmates wanted kits, to raise a family of their own and watch them grow up.So why did the thought feel so foreign to her?





	Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I finally return with something that has at least a bit of quality! I'm sorry it's been so long, but exams have had me pretty burnt out and the fact that I've been forcefully dragged into the marvel fandom and have been writing for that hasn't exactly helped. But anyways, on with the story!

“She’s so pretty…” 

“Hollytuft, stop mooning over Larkwing, she’s a WindClan cat.”

“Let me live, Sorrelstripe, like you haven’t blanked out staring at RiverClan cats at gatherings!”

“Have you SEEN their pelts? They’re shinier than Briarlight’s!”

Hollytuft snorted at her sister. “Well nothing can beat the fact that WindClan can keep their pelts clean.”

“What, those scrawny rabbit chasers? They’re all bone!” Sorrelstripe replied hotly, though her blue eyes were shining with amusement. “Have you seen Brackenpelt from RiverClan? She could slash my ears and I’d say thank you.”

Hollytuft just shook her head at the brown she-cat’s remark, grumbling something even she couldn’t understand. The sisters had been light-heartedly bickering since the patrols had ended, and the moon would be rising soon. “As long as you don’t say it in battle,” she teased, laughing as Sorrelstripe stuck her tongue out in return.

“Haha, you’re hilarious,” her sister responded dryly. “I wonder what WindClan would say if they found out you were staring at all the she-cats there?”

“I wonder what RiverClan would say if they found out you were giving heart-eyes to EVERYONE there? Do you think they'd be flattered? Embarrassed? What would Mothwing say if I told her you had a crush on her as an apprentice-”

She was cut off as Sorrelstripe swiped at her muzzle, laughing at her sister’s obvious embarrassment. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again!”

“Sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity,” Hollytuft apologised, though she was still giggling. “If it makes you feel any better I was mooning over Furzepelt for a good two moons when I was an apprentice.”

Hollytuft felt her ears grow hot as her sister laughed, though she soon joined with her own giggles at the absurdity. The WindClan she-cat was older than her, but how could she not admire her? Crushing on older warriors was something every apprentice went through though, and it had been Cinderheart who helped her realise that when she admitted her struggles. It helped knowing that her deceased aunt Hollyleaf had apparently had a crush on the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice when the two were young, and that she’d even snuck off to RiverClan to make sure she was okay.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t thankful she had grown out of that crush, though.

By the time the sister’s had stopped laughing, the sun had almost completely set, only a few remaining rays of light breaking through the stars that speckled the darkness. They both began to stand from their crouched positions, taking pleasure in the warmer greenleaf air, before beginning to pad to the warrior’s den.

As she was walking, Hollytuft drifted back into her own thoughts. It seemed the majority of her clanmates wanted kits, to raise a family of their own and watch them grow up. Her brother had been gazing at Ivypool, and had stated to his sisters that he wanted kits one day, and even her sister had (reluctantly) expressed that she too wanted a family to raise, though not until far into the future. 

So why did the thought feel so foreign to her?

All night she tossed and turned, unable to quiet the questions in her mind. Was she just weird? Her mother had stated she could just be a late bloomer, and while that was a possibility it just didn’t feel right. 

When Hollytuft awoke the next morning, it felt as though she hadn’t slept at all, her dark fur even more ruffled than usual and her paws clumsy as she left the den. Dawn light was filtering through the branches and into the stone hollow, and her clanmates were only just beginning to awaken. She could hear some of them yawning and rising from their nests, presumably for the dawn patrol, and others grumbling as they were disturbed by the noise or a tail brushing over their nose. 

Padding away from the entrance, Hollytuft subconsciously made her way to the medicine den, not even realising where her paws were taking her until she was standing outside of the bramble screen. Glancing inside, she saw Briarlight and Leafpool still asleep in their nests, and at the back of the den Jayfeather sat in the shadows, seemingly sorting herbs.

He lifted his muzzle slightly before sighing and saying “What is it, Hollytuft,” not even turning to face her.

She didn’t even flinch at his snappy tone, just bushed out her fur nervously before responding. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Well, it’s not like I have anything better to do, come on,” he muttered, standing and carefully picking his way around his dozing denmates and walking past her.

The two left the camp, nodding to Brightheart as she passed to go to her nest after standing guard all night. They remained silent as they padded through the forest until they were nearby the lake, Jayfeather finally turning to her. “Now, why are we out here?” he asked.

Hollytuft remained silent, stalling by finding a comfortable position amongst the shrubs and brushing leaves out of the way. “I… wanted to ask you something?”

“Nothing new there, care to be more specific?”

“...Have you ever thought about having kits?”

The grey tom just stared at her blankly, blind eyes glistening with confusion as he tried to think of a response.

“No! I mean, just it seems that everyone wants to have kits, like even Sorrelstripe wants kits one day, and Fernsong, but I just don’t get it? I just don’t really see the appeal, like yeah cats are pretty and I know I’m not into toms anyways, but.. I don’t know, I’m so confused,” she finished, squashing down the urge to wail like a lost kit and focused on avoiding her uncle’s eyes, even though he couldn’t see her.

He didn’t respond, and every moment going by felt like a moon as Hollytuft glared down at the leaves by her paws.

“I never really cared either.”

The black she-cat jolted her head up, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “What?” she whispered.

At some point Jayfeather had sat down in front of her, his tail swishing across the ground and his ears twitching. “I mean, I’m a medicine cat either way, but I didn’t really see the appeal of having my own kits, or doing any of… that.”

Hollytuft’s mind was reeling at the thought that she wasn’t just weird, her green eyes still wide as she stared at the grey tabby in amazement.

They stayed there for a moment more before Jayfeather broke the silence. “Well, I have things to do back in camp, and you probably have a hunting patrol to go on or something,” he said, beginning to stand and pad away from the clearing.

As Hollytuft herself stood up and turned to walk away, heart lighter but mind still reeling, he spoke again.

“And Hollytuft? Be proud of who you are, not what you aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month everyone! If it isn't clear here I headcanon Sorrelstripe as bi, Fernsong as pan (though he isn't in this one), and Hollytuft as an asexual lesbian, and Jayfeather is ace too. Whilst I personally am not labelling myself quite yet, at this point I'm pretty sure I'm ace aro so forgive me for the fact I don't know how people talk about crushes, I'm going off of conversations I've heard lol. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any suggestions for stories in the comments!


End file.
